


please don't check my heart

by indigo_penstrokes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fic Rewrite, Hockey, figure skating, i know a little more about ice sports now, still not a lot, this is still basically a check please au and im not sorry at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_penstrokes/pseuds/indigo_penstrokes
Summary: sarah plays hockey and kath is a figure skater what more do you need to know





	please don't check my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall like i said this is a rewrite of my bonkers old fic [Check My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035618) since I reread all of Check Please and got inspired again

Sarah was in the process of rewrapping her knees when Race skated over to where she was sitting up in the stands. His signature crooked grin in place. “We’re all gonna grab brunch over at Jacobi’s in a few, you in?” He called up to her, voice echoing through the nearly empty rink.

“Maybe, I gotta finish the rest of my cool down, so I might drop by in a few.” She just shook her head, ignoring how her hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat. Jack and Joey really weren’t taking it easy on them this year with their joint captainship.

He just shrugged and skated back towards the locker rooms. “Suit yourself Jacobs.” 

Sarah let out a small laugh before leaning back and watching as the rink slowly came to life. A handfull of college kids took to the ice as well as a few older adults skating in lazy circles. She had always liked Saturday morning open skates, it was refreshing to see the rink in a different light, no sticks hitting shins, no penalty calls, no practice reps. It was simply people having a good time at noon on the weekend. So she sat back and people watched for a bit, letting her knees rest but not cool down completely. 

She pulled up her aptly named bops for skating playlist and was ready for her cool down. 

Her thoughts wandered from the new plays they had learned in practice to the American Lit essay she still had to finish. They had been working on the Lost Generation of writers and she was writing about the women of the time. She enjoyed it but it made her very glad she wasn’t an English major. When there was suddenly a body coming towards her at alarming speeds. 

She barely had time to register what was happening before the other person was sprawled across the ice and she had a dull ache blossoming in her shoulder. How she had stayed upright was surprising.

“Are you alright?” She asked at the same time as the other woman’s “I am so sorry.” 

Sarah offered the fallen skater a hand up, which she took willining, smiling meekly. She noted that the other girl had figure skates on, not the rugged ones the hockey team wore or even the more durable ones casual skaters wore, so this girl must have been good. 

“Thank you, and sorry again for the collision. I must not have looked before I leapt. Damn those triple axels.” The girl’s face was flushed a pale pink from exertion and embarrassment, but she was still smiling softly and Sarah felt her heart flutter in her chest. 

“It’s chill, my teammates have checked me worse than that.” She pushed her bangs off her forehead if only to do something with her hands, as if that would make the sudden flurry of emotions recede. 

“A hockey player then?” Though the question was more of a statement with how her eyes were shining like she knew a secret that Sarah didn’t. It made her abruptly aware of how she must still look sweaty and gross after a two hour practice.

“Yep.” Sarah smirked a little when she noticed the other girl’s gaze followed the arc of her hand back down to her side, and then possibly back up her arm to her face. “Figure skater?” 

“What gave it away?” She cocked her head to the side like a playful bird, her auburn falling over one shoulder in a neat braid. “The leaps?

“Nah, it’s the skates.” Sarah chirped, and she was pretty sure this was what could have been considered flirting, but she would vehemently deny it if anyone from the team asked about it. They didn’t need anymore dirt on Sarah than they already got from her brother.

The girl laughed and Sarah thought she might have fallen in love then and there. Talented skater plus a cute face and a musical laugh? Count her already gone and planning the wedding. 

“As much as I hate to end whatever this is, I need to get back to practicing.” She paused for a moment and Sarah’s heart leapt up into her throat. “I’ll try not to injure anyone else while I’m out there.” She threw a wink at Sarah before skating back out towards center ice, noticeably away from the other skaters. 

For the rest of her cool down she kept one eye on the figure skater, marveling at her spins and leaps. She even caught sight of a quad loop in the mix that left her truly breathless. It was only when she was taking her skates off in the damp smelling locker room that she realized she hadn’t even gotten the girl’s name. 

It still hadn’t felt like a real encounter even as she made the small trek up to Jacobi’s, or even after she had entered the diner, the scent of coffee and baked good washing over her. 

“So she joins us after all!” Joey hollared from where the team had taken over the back tables and booths. It was a wonder they hadn’t gotten kicked out yet, even if a team of college aged hockey players brought in good money their volume had to have scared away any other patrons.

“Yeah yeah, don’t get your shorts in a twist I can be social if I want to be.” She stuck her tongue out at her captain before sliding into a seat next to Rafaela, who it seemed was trying to fit a dozen tater tots in her mouth at once. 

She snagged a piece of toast from Raf’s plate before meeting David’s gaze across the two tables. He raised a single eyebrow and tapped his phone. Sarah just sighed, already taking her own phone out. A single new notification at the top of her screen (it was just above the dozen or so ones that were ragging on her for not coming to brunch right away). 

Brotato Chip: _what happened?_

Me: _ran into a cute figure skater at the rink, quite literally too_

Brotato Chip: _oh??? did you get her number?_

Sarah let out a pained sigh which made Buttons give her a concerned look that she just brushed off before sending one last text to David. 

Me: _no :((((_

She tucked the phone back in her pocket before she could get chirped and jumped into the conversation. It was apparently on whether waffles were the superior breakfast food compared to pancakes and french toast (which for the record they were). 

Maybe if she just didn’t think about the girl any residual feelings, if one could even call them that after talking for a handful of minutes, would fizzle out like so many of her crushes did. But something about the girl’s face, the way she bantered with ease, it was uncomfortably familiar in a way. She couldn’t shake the feeling that they had met before and were falling into old habits. For now she would just have to settling with blocking those inklings out with coffee and arguing that waffles were a thousand times better than pancakes or french toast. Easy peasy, not a problem at all. 

Well, it was until the images of rose colored cheeks and an easy languid smile crossed her mind yet again. And yeah, Sarah was completely and irrevocably fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments and kudos will make my day so let me know what you thought, and come talk to me on tumblr @ad-astra-de-luna


End file.
